Arthropods such as ants and roaches, are a known pest that can invade inside spaces of residences, commercial buildings, and the like. The arthropods often enter the inside spaces through various openings such as receptical openings, switches and switch plates, along pipe flanges, around plumbing fixtures, ventilation outlets, and any other gap in the walls, ceilings, and floors of an enclosed space.
In addition to their unsightly appearance, arthropods can clog passageways. After entering an enclosed space arthropods can be seen traveling on all surfaces from walls, ceilings, and floors to chairs, desks and tabletops creating a nuisance everywhere they go. They can form nests in most areas within an enclosed space.
As a health hazard, they can spread disease and filth by their traveling from one location to another location. In addition, arthropods can bring dirt, sand, food, and waste products into the enclosed spaces and leave fecal matter in their place.
Warmer and wetter climates such as Florida and large crowded cities such as New York City tend to breed greater amounts of arthropods such as cockroaches and ants. In particular in Florida, fire ants are a known nuisance that often sting unsuspecting humans causing painful bites and sores requiring hospital care. And in some cases for example, where there is an allergic reaction, injury and even death has been known to occur from the fire ant bites. Arthropods, especially ants, have also been a problem in hospitals, healthcare facilities, and nursing homes, in addition to residential and commercial buildings.
Widely known techniques such as pesticidal powders as well as liquid and spray pesticides such as those found in bug sprays tend to offer short-term relief. These known techniques often must be reapplied over and over again in large quantities to be effective. Thus, the repetitive use of applying known pesticides can also be an expensive and time-consuming endeavor. Great care for handling toxic pesticide sprays and liquids such the requirements of: using gloves and/or masks; not coming into contact with the chemicals; not breathing the fumes; and the like. In addition, applying powders, sprays and liquids disseminates toxic chemicals from the pesticides into the atmosphere which can cause discomfort and dangers to humans that come into contact with the those chemicals. Furthermore, powders, sprays and liquids can stain and damage items within the enclosed space such as furniture surfaces and wall coverings.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems.